


Keith’s Big Happy Family of Hermits

by Masked_Trickster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I do what I want, I'm going to be taking a few liberties because it's an au, Keith’s Big Happy Family of Hermits AU, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Pidge's family is saved, but he has MANY SIBLINGS, everyone is happy and everyone gets to go home, in the kogane family, keith is an orphan, not to worry i have a permit, the team just assumes Keith is an Orphan, you go off on your own at a certain age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/pseuds/Masked_Trickster
Summary: When the Team gets back to Earth, everyone is excited to see their families again.After visiting Lance's family, Hunk's family, and dropping off Pidge's, the Team is a bit surprised at who had a request."So can we go here next? I want to check on someone."----EDIT!! All the romance is going to be for Keith's siblings cause they're either married, dating, single, or single and crushing on Coran.





	1. Prologue

_“You have all your bags packed?”_

“Yeah.”

_“You didn’t leave any spoilable food in the house?”_

“No.”

_“You swept?”_

“…yeah.”

_“You swept.”_

“Yes?”

_“Is that a question or an answer?”_

“Uh..."

_"Keith.”_

“I can’t remember.”

_“Fine, I’ll see if I can drop by in a few weeks and check on the house.”_

“Thanks, Stephen.”

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

“Okay, the car’s here, I have to go.”

_“Alright, love you, bye!”_

“Love you.”

Keith hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket.  

He looked around, his house looking abandoned behind him. The furniture was covered with sheets. Keith had his bags all packed and by the front door. A few family photos at the doorway table smiled at him as placed his keys in his pocket.

There was a photo of a man with stubble and a scar through his eyebrow at the front of them.

“Well, Dad, I guess this is it.”

Keith closed the door behind him and hopped into the car taking him to the Garrison.

* * *

 

_"You got kicked out of the Garrison?"_

"Carol, he was being an asshole and saying Shiro was the whole reason the Kerberos mission failed!"

_"So you punch-!! KELLY!"_

There was a struggling sound through the phone and Keith heard a few voices yelling at the same time. He tried to keep up.

_"KEITH!! DID YOU WIN?! KEITH!!"_

"Kelly? What're you doing at Carol's house?"

_"My last expedition was a bust so I'm drowning my sorrows in Carol's lotus root stir fry. OH! Kevin and Linda are here too!"_

"What? Why?"

_"KELLY! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!"_

_"BACK OFF, KEVIN!! Linda was trying to get Kevin to help her out with her wife's project, and Kevin was here because he decided he was quitting science again._ "

More struggling noises came from the phone. There was the sound of someone shouting in triumph, _" I GOT THE PHONE, KEITH!! HI!!"_

"...Hi, Kevin."

_"I decided that science is my one true mistress, so I'm going to help Linda."_

"That's good, how's the project with the whale songs?"

Kevin made a loud groaning noise and Keith decided it was better not to ask.

_"Did Keith win or not? KEVIN! ASK KEITH IF HE WON!"_

_"Of course he won, he's our baby brother!"_

"You guys..?"

_"GIVE ME THE PHONE, KEVIN!!"_

It was quiet as the phone was handed over to the person yelling.

_"Keith, Sweetie?"_

"Hi, Linda."

_"So, you punched him?"_

"Yeah," Keith puffed out his chest, "And I don't regret it."

Linda would respect his decision, and would probably get Carol off his back.

_ "Okay, Keith, do you want to stay with one of us till you know what you want to do?" _

Keith stared at the shack he'd gotten from his father, "No, I...I think I know what I want to do. I'm going to be in the desert for a bit, okay?"

_ "He says he's going to be in the desert." _

_ "Like Harold?" _

_ "Harold isn't in the desert anymore, he just moved to the Alps." _

_ "He really needs to call me more often to keep me updated. He could move to Siberia for ten years and I probably wouldn't even know because all of us hardly ever call each other. _

They continued talking amongst each other for a bit until they seemed to come to an agreement. Keith perked up when he heard his name, _"Okay, Keith. Do you have enough money?"_

"Yeah, and if I need to I can hunt. You know I'm old enough to do this. You were all this age when you left."

_"Yeah, but you're our little Angel Bean."_

"Stop it," Keith huffed.

_"You have electricity? And you know you can call us for anything."_

"Yeah."

_"Okay, Keith, we love you."_

A chorus of "love you's" came through the phone, and Keith smiled, "Love you too, and tell Harry I'll visit him when I get the chance."

* * *

 

Keith couldn't believe it. He was in space. Fighting in a war! Piloting a giant robot lion! His family would be so jealous!

He thought for a bit about them. They were probably all thinking he was still in the desert. He focused back on the fight, "Here we go, Red."

* * *

 

Years later…

They’d done it. The war was finally over, everyone freed. They had finished dropping off Pidge's family, visiting Hunk and Lance's families. Everyone was celebrating. Keith was over at the holographic map of Earth they'd had up so that they could tell Allura where to go. Lance had noticed, and asked Hunk about it.

"I'm not sure. Do you think maybe he's thinking about families? I mean, he's never really talked about family with us, or...anybody. Other than the whole Galra thing."

"I'm kind of getting worried about him."

Hunk smiled, "Maybe you should ask him about it, Lance."

Before he could, Keith spoke up, calling out to Allura, "So can we go here next? I want to check on someone."

Allura was surprised at first, before recovering, "Yes, of course! Who do you want to visit?"

Coran punched in the coordinates, "Someone special?"

Keith smiled, "Yeah, actually, one of my brothers live there and I was hoping to visit him an-"

Lance stepped forward, "Wait, wait, wait, you have a brother? Brothers? As in plural? How old are they? I thought you just had Shiro as an adopted brother or something?"

"Yeah, I have eight siblings. They're all...older than me. My brother Harry is in the Alps, and I thought that it'd be okay since we're pretty close to there..."

Hunk popped up behind Lance, "Why's he in the Alps?"

Keith looked around for help before realizing he wasn't getting any from the two Alteans and Shiro who all looked curious. Keith looked back at them, "He's painting landscapes? He...He likes the Alps."

Pidge appeared next to Keith, making him jump.

"What do your other siblings do?"

Keith turned a bit to look at them, "Uh...My sister Linda is a Forestry Technician and is in the Congo, last I heard. But she likes to move around a lot, so it would be pretty hard to find her, even if she _is_ still in the Congo. My brother Stephen is a potter and sells his stuff online. He likes to travel around the southern states though...

My sister Carol is a Principle Research Scientist, and Submersible Pilot and usually goes on missions with our brother, Kevin, who's a Marine Mammal Biologist. And I have a sister, Kelly, who likes to travel around the Himalayas...she really likes climbing...and exploring?"

He looked around, everyone was listening. There was the soft hum of the ship as it flew.

"My sister Sharon has a boat and is exploring the area around the Bermuda triangle. My sister Debbie was in East Asia, last we talked. And my brother Harry is in the Alps. And Harry was usually the one to stay in one place the longest so I just..."

Keith felt a little trapped. He wasn't used to all the questioning about his personal life. Sure, he'd been on a team with these people for years, but no one really ever bothered to ask about his family, and he'd never bothered to mention them.

It wasn't that he didn't love them or anything. He was just so used to to the whole, "everyone's probably fine, we usually go our separate ways and don't talk often unless something big happens" mentality. If he thought about it, he hadn't been in the same room as all of them since Harry moved out.

They visited and everything, but it was never all nine of them together.

"Well, it'll be good to meet Harry, then. Why don't you guys wait a bit, huh?"

Shiro must have noticed his discomfort then.

"Oh! Well, we're already here, we just need to find a suitable place to land. Is that him down there?"

Keith perked up and ran to the deck screen to look for his brother. He was quickly followed by the rest of the team, Pidge pressing a few buttons to zoom in.

There he was, Keith's youngest older brother in all his mountain hermit glory. Harry was staring up at the ship, his paint brush still touching the canvas where he'd been painting. He looked like he was still processing that there was a castle floating above the lake he was painting. Pidge frowned as Harry seemed to realize what was going on and he began reacting.

"What's he doing?"

Keith sighed, "I think he'd just finished painting the area we're about to land on."

"Oh boy."


	2. Meeting Harry and His Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves painting, Keith loves not having to talk to Carol. The team screams a lot.

_Last time:_

_"What's he doing?"_

_Keith sighed, "I think he'd just finished painting the area we're about to land on."_

_"Oh boy."_

* * *

 

Keith ran out of the Castle to greet his older brother, and hopefully calm him down. Harry had always been calmer than him and most of their siblings. Sharon and Linda being the calmest out of all of them.

Unfortunately, Harry tended to act just as hot headed as the rest of them when it came to his paintings.

As Keith ran down the ramp, he saw his brother for the first time in five years. Harry barely looked any older. He still had the same fluffy black hair, the same purple eye color, with odd yellow flecks in them.

Now that Keith knew the truth about his heritage, he understood where those came from.

The only thing added were some bags under his eyes. If there were any other changes, Keith couldn’t find any.

Harry was angrily kicking and punching the side of the castle. He yelped in pain and pulled back his arm. Keith ran over to him, “Harry! Stop!”

Harry’s anger seemed to melt away as they made eye contact, “Keith?”

Keith wasn’t sure what to say to his brother. It’d been years. Quiznak, they hadn’t seen each other since a year before he entered the Garrison.

“…uh…Hi, Harry…”

Harry reached out and held Keith’s face in his hands.

“You got older…”

“Yeah…”

“You wrecked the lighting.”

“Harr-“

Harry threw his shoulder into Keith’s chest, taking them both down.

* * *

 

The team had been close behind Keith as he ran to his brother. To be honest, Harry wasn’t exactly as they’d been expecting. They’d been expecting an older, taller, buffer Keith. Probably with a pointy Mohawk or a more pronounced mullet.

What they got was a skinny guy, just barely taller than Keith. His hair was curlier than Keith’s, and was long, but definitely not a mullet.

His eyes had a look to them, wide and barely blinking, that made him look a bit…eccentric, to put it nicely.

This was what had made them fall into a battle position when they saw Keith getting taken down by his brother.

“KEITH! YOU WRECKED THE LIGHTING!!”

Harry had Keith in a headlock while Keith wasn’t struggling at all.

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE PAINTING!!”

Keith, from fighting in a war for five years, easily flipped Harry over his head. Harry let out a loud puff of air when he hit the ground, leaving him open for Keith’s final attack. Keith threw his entire weight onto Harry’s prone body and yelled, “I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN YEARS, HAROLD!”

After groaning into the grass, Harry accepted defeat and pulled Keith into a one-armed hug on the ground, “Don’t call me “Harold,” Blue Nose.”

The team watched as the two aggressively hugged, confusion clear on their faces. Allura was about to speak up, only for Harry to pop up and ask, “So how’d you end up in the castle…ship…thing?”

Keith stopped laughing and awkwardly looked at the team, “Well…”

Harry wasn’t smiling anymore, just watching Keith with his wide eyes. Keith refused to turn back and continued to stare at his team, “So I wasn’t…exactly…in…the desert?”

“WhaaaAAAAAAAAT?!” Harry grabbed Keith’s shoulders and had them nose to nose while he stared into Keith’s eyes, “We thought you were hanging out in the desert this whole time! Why didn’t you call and tell us?”

“Well…I kinda…didn’t have time? We were in space actually, so I didn’t have any…cell service.”

Harry forced Keith to look him in the eyes as he said that. Before deciding that what Keith had said was perfectly understandable, “Oh! So, that’s it? Well, that’s fine then. You should probably call everyone though.”

Harry pulled away and started pinching Keith’s cheeks.

Lance jumped in, his hand held up in a “wait” gesture, “Whoa, what? It’s fine? He was in space for years and nobody noticed?”

 “There’s like, eight of you, wouldn’t you notice if he was gone?” Hunk added.

Harry’s body didn’t move, but his head slowly turned to look at the team. His mouth was just slightly open, his face still stuck in the permanently surprised look, “I don’t know who you are…who are you?”

Harry grabbed onto Keith’s wrist, never turning his stare away from the team. He whispered, “Angel Bean…who’re they?”

Pidge froze and screamed, “ANGEL BEAN?!” the smile on their face looked like they wouldn’t be letting Keith forget they had this information.

* * *

 

“Amazing! So, our little Angel Bean has been off fighting in a war? I’m so proud.”

Harry had a smile on his face, but his voice still sounded like he was off in his own world. Everyone was trying to figure out how such a spacey individual came from the same family as Keith, Hot-Headed Mullet Supreme.

Allura, Coran, and Keith had been explaining to Harry where he’d been for the last few years. Pidge was trying to convince Harry to spill some more embarrassing nicknames for Keith, but he seemed to be in another world when he wasn’t listening to his little brother.

Lance was frowning at Harry from a few feet away, whispering to Hunk and Shiro.

“Why didn’t they notice he was gone? I mean, I know we all assumed he was an orphan, so we never asked. But if he has a family this big, why didn’t he mention them or why didn’t they notice their youngest brother was missing?”

Shiro looked concerned too, “It sounds like they’re pretty scattered around the world, Lance. I’ll admit, I don’t really like this either. The file the Garrison gave me on Keith said that his father was dead and his mother wasn’t in the picture. I had no idea he had so many family members.”

Hunk was trying to be quiet as he watched Harry trying on Pidge’s glasses, “Why weren’t they taking care of him? I mean, we were all pretty young when we went to space. It didn’t look like…any one was coming to visit.”

“I’ve got this.”

Lance walks over to Keith and asks if he can talk to him. Keith frowns in confusion, before glancing at Harry and Pidge, then nodding.

* * *

 

“Look, guys, this is just kind of the way my family works. Once you hit 17, you go off on your own to find yourself.”

“Keith…that really doesn’t sound like a healthy way to go about things…”

Keith frowned at the three of them, “It makes us happy, and its tradition. My dad used to say that my mom’s family would do that too.”

The three of them don’t say anything, but the worry is clear on their faces.

“Guys…I’m fine.”

“Ke- “

“GUYS, HARRY SAYS HE’LL SHOW US HIS STUDIO!!”

Harry wasn’t smiling, but he held up his hand in a peace sign to let them know it was true.

* * *

 

Harry’s shack was a bit smaller than Keith’s shack in the desert. Instead of theories and photos, there were paintings all over the place and a few photos surrounded by paint tubes. The walls were one big mural with ten different people doing different things.

Pidge recognized a self-portrait of Harry sitting with paints in his hands, he was crying, but had a huge smile on his face.

“Are these people…your family?”

Harry stopped moving and turned his head to Pidge. He shuffled over to them, his eyes looking directly into their’s, “You ask a lot of questions.”

Pidge, not one to be intimidated, glared and said, “Yeah? So?”

Harry pulled away and said, “That’s a good quality, little bean.”

He smiled and pointed to the painting of a teenage girl wearing sunglasses and an oversized Jackalope shirt, “You and Sharon would get along.”

Pidge smiled at the shirt, “Yeah, I think we would.”

“She’s older now though, when she looked like that, she was 17 and had inherited a sail boat from our grandpa. She was so happy on that day.”

Sharon had the same curly hair as Harry, but her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail.

Keith smiled, “Yeah…she really loves that boat.”

“So…who are the other ones?”

Keith pointed at a man in a wet suit, “That’s Kevin. The Biologist.”

Kevin’s eyes were sparkling and you could practically hear the squeaks of happiness coming off of him. His eyes were the same purple as Keith’s, and he definitely looked like an older Keith with short hair.

Keith pointed at another teenage girl. She was wearing a hiking backpack, and her knees were bent in excitement, “That’s Kelly. She was…going on her first big hike in the Himalayas…right?”

Harry nodded and Keith continued pointing.

“Carol is kind of like an angry, disappointed mom most of the time, but she’s not that bad.”

Carol had black hair in a bob, and her eyes looked more like Harry’s than Keith’s. Carol was in the same wet suit as Kevin, but it definitely looked like she was telling you how you were wrong and she was extremely happy about it. Lance laughed a bit, remembering an aunt of his that held the same look.

“Linda is the oldest out of all of us. She’s the one that usually gets Carol to calm down. This was when she and Darla got married. They travel around the Congo together now.”

Linda had long black hair that draped around her face. She was in a long white wedding dress. Her smile was calm but her violet eyes were shining. There was a woman with dark skin next to her, in a different wedding dress. They were holding hands, and Darla was looking at Linda like she was the stars in the sky.

“Stephen is my oldest brother. He’s twins with Linda. It looks like he’s holding his twins after they were born.”

Stephen was a man with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a bit red from crying, but he smiled like he didn’t notice, and he had two babies in his arms.

Shiro frowned, “Did you paint over something with this?”

Harry stopped digging for whatever he was digging for and looked up at Shiro, “This is a mural of my family’s happiest moments. Stephen was happier when he saw the twins for the first time than that time he came home after he got laid for the first time.”

Shiro looked like he was going to scream as his hands clapped over Pidge’s ears.

“HARRY!!”

Allura and Coran looked confused, but Coran still had his hands over the Princess’s ears, just in case. She brushed him off easily and asked, “Excuse me…but what does that mean?”

Hunk actually did scream and clamped a hand over Lance’s mouth. Keith was telling Harry to stop while trying to cover his own ears, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR WHAT STEPHEN DOES! OH MY GOD!”

“It means he took part in the act of making a baby.”

Allura blushed and you could hear Pidge cackling.

* * *

 

After everyone calmed down, there was two more people to ask about. The one next to Stephen, was a girl in a fighting stance. She was screaming, her teeth bared and eyes wild and filled with what appeared to be excitement. Her black hair was spikey, and her eyes were a bright yellow.

She had a scar going through her nose and mouth, looking like a deep knife cut. There were scars on her knuckles, implying she’d gotten into a lot of fights.

Hunk wasn’t too sure about her, “…Uh…Who’s this?”

“Debbie,” Keith and Harry said at the same time.

“She’s…”

“…She?”

“She grows on you.”

“Oh.”

Harry broke in, “And this is Angel Bean.”

On the last part of the wall, was a little boy in a tank top, shorts, and flip flops. He was missing his two front teeth, and his hair was in, “A BOWL CUT!!?”

Lance looked horrified at the idea that someone would subject their child to that haircut. Pidge looked over the moon.

Keith looked over at the two of them, “What? It was easy to take care of.”

Harry held up a can of blue paint, “That was the day Linda and Stephen saved up their work money and bought him a red hover board.”

The team looked at the little kid and how happy he was. They all smiled, it was a wonderful painting. Harry handed Lance a canvas painting of the same moment. The team looked at the painting and then Harry in confusion.

Only to see Harry throw the blue paint onto the wall painting, covering it completely. They all screamed.

“WHAT’RE YOU DOING!?”

“THE PAINTING!!”

“HOW LONG COULD THAT HAVE TAKEN YOU?!”

“YOU JUST DESTROYED IT!?”

“BABY KEITH?!!”

“IT’S GONE?!”

Harry shrugged and started spreading the paint around to properly cover the painting up, “This was supposed to be a painting of our happiest moments. Keith looks happier right now than he did on that day. Plus, it feels nice to throw paint on things.”

Hunk whispered, “Your art…how could you?”

“It’s fine, I took multiple pictures of that moment and painted a few of him alone at that moment. It’s in a gallery in New York. It’s called Little Brother.”

Keith was frowning at Harry, “You…you put me in a gallery?”

* * *

“So…you know you should probably call everyone and tell them what happened.”

Keith groaned, “Do I have to? Carol’s going to be pissed.”

“Oh she’s definitely going to be pissed, call her first and the worst will be over with.”

* * *

 “- HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL US TO TELL US WHERE YOU WERE!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! STEPHEN GOT A CALL FROM THE GARRISON SAYING YOU’D KIDNAPPED THREE RECRUITS AND CONVINCED THEM TO JOIN A LION CULT!! WE NEARLY DIED OF SHAME!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, YOU SAID YOU WERE IN THE DESERT AND YOU WERE IN SPACE?! FIGHTING A WAR?! WE HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN 5 YEARS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

Keith explains that he didn’t have a choice on going with them. Carol’s not having it, “I DON’T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE!! YOU’RE COMING TO LIVE WITH ME AND WE ARE SENDING YOU TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL!! 명백하게, 당신의 급료는 지금 이하 동위이다! 학교에 남자에게 당신의 나이를 보내는 것을 하기의 수치는!! 나는 당신이 어떤 비행 학교에 갔음에 틀림없지 않는다는 것을 LINDA에게 말했다!! 어떤 큰 성과이었다 처럼!! 당신은 의사이었음에 틀림없다!! 당신은 지금 생명을 안전하게 구할 수 있고 여기에서 숭배의 지도자 있다!! 도전이 당신 이 가족에 수치를 가져오는 방법, 처럼 아버지가 가져오지 않았었다 이젠 그만을."

Keith suddenly seemed to lose his temper and screamed, “나는 비행 학교를 좋아했다!!”

"당신은 밖으로 걷어차이고!!"

"나는 얼굴에서 그를 구멍을 뚫는 후회하지 않는다!"

"이다 저와 가진 음색을 가지고가 당신은?!"

"왜 항상 저에 고함쳐 당신이 인지!! 이것으로 그것 전부를 가져오지 말라, 내가 비행 학교에 가고 공간에 거만하다는 것을 내 갔다는 것을 나는 거만하다! 나는 사람들 CAROL를 돕고 있다!! 한팀으로, 우리는 시도해 독재자를 멈춰 점거한 우주를!"

The team could only watch in horror as the tennis match in another language went on in front of them. Harry wasn’t translating, hyper focused on his painting.

They continued screaming at each other until Kevin stepped into the camera view, and started asking if Keith had met any aliens that looked like they could live in the ocean.

Carol suddenly stopped screaming and looked extremely interested, “Alien fish?”

Lance smirked, “Well…let me tell you about the mermaid planet we saw.”

Kevin and Carol watched him with huge smiles on their faces as he described them.

* * *

Kelly, Sharon, and Debbie didn’t answer, so Keith had decided to call Linda and Stephen at the same time, in the hopes that the two would be calmer than Carol was. He was only half lucky.

 “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE IN SPACE?”

Linda wasn’t moving, “Stephen, calm down.”  
“NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!”

Keith winced, it looked like Linda was the only one not interested in yelling.

“Stephen.”

“IN SPACE!!?”

“Stephen if you don’t stop yelling and let me talk to Keith, I’m muting you.”

Stephen stopped mid yell, before glaring at his camera and whispering, “…Asshole.”

Linda smiled, “Thank you.”

Linda looked down at Keith, she wasn’t smiling anymore. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched her hands together. She opened her eyes and said in a low voice, “You went to space…without telling us.”

Keith paled a bit, never having seen Linda this angry before.

Her voice remained level, and she hardly moved, “You had better have a good fucking explanation for why the fuck I had to hear from Carol that you were missing and had apparently joined a cult. You are going to get your ass in the fastest ship you have and you are going to come see me right now, or else I’ll find you and neither of us are going to be happy.”

Linda typed in her coordinates and sent them to Harry’s computer. Without another word, she hung up. Stephen nodded and followed her example in hanging up.

No one spoke for a while, before Harry, not looking up from his painting, said, “Oooooooh. You’re in trooooouble.”

Keith groaned and put his head in his hands. His voice was muffled as he asked Allura if she could take him to the coordinates.  
“Of course, Keith…Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kind of boring? Not sure if it's just because I was staring at it for a long time, or if it actually is xD It's hard to write more than three characters interacting. I hope everyone liked Harry. I based him off of a guy friend from work. He goes to art school too, just in a different state. Carol...I just wanted to make a suburban soccer mom mixed with a no-it-all older sister.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> Translations for what Keith and Carol are yelling:  
> “OBVIOUSLY, YOUR GRADES ARE SUB PAR NOW! THE SHAME OF HAVING TO SEND A MAN YOUR AGE TO SCHOOL!! I TOLD LINDA THAT YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE TO SOME FLIGHT SCHOOL!! AS IF IT WAS SOME BIG ACHEIVEMENT!! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A DOCTOR!! YOU COULD BE SAVING LIVES SAFELY RIGHT NOW AND HERE YOU ARE THE LEADER OF A CULT!! HOW DARE YOU BRING SHAME ONTO THIS FAMILY, AS IF FATHER HADN’T BROUGHT ENOUGH.”  
> “I LIKED FLIGHT SCHOOL!!”  
> “AND YOU GOT KICKED OUT!!”  
> “I DON’T REGRET PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE!”  
> “ARE YOU TAKING A TONE WITH ME?!”  
> “WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME!! DON’T BRING ALL OF THAT INTO THIS, I’M PROUD THAT I WENT TO FLIGHT SCHOOL AND I’M PROUD I WENT TO SPACE! I’VE BEEN HELPING PEOPLE CAROL!! AS A TEAM, WE STOPPED A DICTATOR FROM TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE!”
> 
> \---removed scene with Harry---  
> Shiro asks if he would paint the castle.  
> “No. It looks like the Millennium Falcon and the USS Enterprise had a baby.”  
> “HARRY!”  
> “IT DOES,” he turns back to the team, “And I prefer to paint Swiss Castles.”  
> Pidge, “Why?”  
> Keith groans just as Harry screams, “AESTHETIC!!”  
> \----it's a weird joke at my school----


	3. An Emotional Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Linda have a talk. Family members argue. Lance is still mad. Coran gets to meet people.

KBHFoH Chp 2:

 

Last time:

_No one spoke for a while, before Harry, not looking up from his painting, said, “Oooooooh. You’re in trooooouble.”_

_Keith groaned and put his head in his hands. His voice was muffled as he asked Allura if she could take him to the coordinates.  
“Of course, Keith…Are you sure you’ll be alright?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

* * *

 

Harry watched as they left, “Call me after you come back from the dead!”

“Harry, she’s not going to kill me.”

“Yeah…”

Harry trailed off, letting Keith walk away.

“Keith?”

Keith stopped, only for him to be pulled back into a hug before he could turn around.

“Wha-?”

Keith froze, not sure what was going on. Harry’s face was buried in Keith’s hair.

“You know…it’s kind of scary to find out I had no idea where you were…”

Keith tried to move, but Harry held on, “Don’t you dare move, I’m about to cry and I don't’ know your friends well enough to let them see it.”

Keith wanted to say something, but he honestly had no idea what. Eventually, Harry stopped shaking and pushed him away.

“Take care of the baby boy. He’s sensitive because our mom left us and our Dad’s dead.”

Harry smiled and the team could only stare in horror. Keith held his face in his hands. They didn’t need to know that.

* * *

Allura easily took the castle to Linda’s coordinates near the Congo.

“Keith, I won’t be able to land here, there’s not enough room, we’ll have to take a pod down.”

Keith was on his way before she even finished. _If I’m too slow she’ll get even more upset._

* * *

The meeting with Linda went about as well as Keith could have expected. He got yelled at. Linda grounded him. He tried to argue about how he was a grown man. Linda did _not_ take that well.

Then, Darla walked in.

Keith had always liked Linda’s wife. Darla was able to stop Linda when she was angry. So, it was safe to say that Linda still grounded him, but lessened it because Darla was there.

“Keith! You brought friends?!”

Keith spun around in horror.

“What?”

It was too late. They’d been spotted.

“Keith brought friends! They’re in the front yard!”

He was doomed.

* * *

“And this is Keith in his little mauve suit at our wedding!”

“Keith was our flower boy!”

“They don’t need to see the pictures…”

“Keith this is an important bonding experience as teammates, of course we need to see pictures.”

Keith didn’t like how Pidge was shoving pictures into their pocket as they said that.

Lance cooed over photo album, “Your wedding was so pretty! I wanted to be the flower boy at my cousin’s wedding, but tragically, that job went to his niece.”

“Lance, there comes a point where you have to let it go.”

“Hunk, I was _prime age_ to be a flower boy and it was _taken_ from me by a _fourteen-_ year-old girl that wanted _nothing_ to do with that wedding!”

Hunk looked like he had this conversation a lot, “Lance…we’re 22.”

“AND I’M STILL MAD!”

* * *

“We’re going to have a family reunion.”

Linda was angrily walking around the room, moving things around, “I cannot believe, that because of our shitty hermit habits, we lost track of the baby. This is so…”

Linda shook her hands in the air, searching for a word.

“Frustrating?”

“YES! Thank you, Darla.”

“Should we invite your alien family or no?”

“DARLA! NO!”

Keith jumped up, “ALIEN FAMILY?!”

“okay, Angel Bean, don’t freak out…we're half alien."

"I know!"

"MY GOD! WHO _TOLD_ YOU?!"

Keith looked ready to cry, “WE WERE AT WAR THIS WHOLE TIME!”

“Angel Bean, I swear, we were going to tell you!”

“WHEN?! I’M 23 AND I’M PRETTY SURE YOU DIDN’T KNOW OR CARE WHERE I WAS THIS ENTIRE TIME- “

“KEITH!”

Keith stopped yelling and looked at Linda. He wasn’t sure what he felt at that moment. He was…upset. She looked upset. Thinking about it, Keith hadn’t expected them to be worried. So why was he upset?

Linda was watching him. Both on their feet and looking unsurprised but pained.

It was awful.

He wanted to be mad. His eyes burned and there was a lump in his throat.

Linda always looked so strong and put together, but her eyes were wide with anger as she looked at him.

Her hand suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

He flinched only to realize she was hugging him.

“Keith, I’m so sorry we ever made you feel that way.”

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Darla had all seemed to disappear during his yelling. He felt a tinge of regret, thinking he’d scared them off.

It was only Linda and him in the room now. So, he cried.

* * *

“We were waiting till your 24th birthday to tell you. We told Debbie when she was 12 and that didn’t go over well.”

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean, you went through a “Knowledge or Death” test?!”

* * *

“So, we’re going to have the reunion on the family ranch. We’re going to invite the alien side of our family so you can finally meet them.”

Keith quietly contemplated if they’d like him or not.

“Angel Bean, they’re going to love you.”

* * *

Keith was honestly surprised he’d ever thought that this family would be any different from his regular one.

Linda had called up Tarra, the head of their Galra side of the family. So they had talked on video chat for a while.

Both of them had then called up their second in commands. So now Keith was watching Carol, Stephen, and a Galra cousin yell at each other about when to have the reunion.

“Linda, can you tell Tarra to tell Kaffir that even if he’s free in a Varga, we can’t be expected to have everyone on the same planet in the same area in the same amount of time.”

“Well, if your planet weren’t so-“

“KAFFIR! I SWEAR TO-“

“YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN A BRAK’NMA AND A IM’URL!!”

Eventually they’d decided to have the reunion in three quintants.

* * *

 

Kaffir had decided to insult Stephen's girlfriend, which lead to Keith finding out Stephen's girlfriend was some kind of aquatic alien akin to the creature from the black lagoon.

"JOKES ON YOU!! SHE'S MY _WIFE_!"

Stephen held his hand up to the camera to reveal a wedding ring.

Kaffir froze, "Your wife?"

"My wife!"

Kaffir's face broke into a grin and he said, "Congratulations! How did you get her to say yes?"

* * *

“Guys, this is my older brother, Kevin.”

The team took one look at Kevin and decided that he was exactly what they’d expected. Kevin was the 5th Oldest of them, a Marine Mammal Biologist. But his face was nearly identical to Keith’s. It was as if someone took a pen and drew a couple age lines on Keith’s face.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m so glad Keith made friends up there! I’m-“

Kevin’s smile melted away. His cheeks turned red and his eyes were glued to something beyond Keith. Keith and the team turned to look at what it was.

“Well! You must be young Keith’s older brother! It’s so nice to meet you!”

Coran held out his hand in greeting, but Kevin just stared as if he’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

“Kevin?” Keith asks.

“Uh…OH!” Kevin took Coran’s hand in his own, “It’s lovely to meet you! I’m Kevin Kogane.”

Something flashed in Coran’s eyes and Keith was unsure if that was a good thing.

“Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe!” Coran stepped closer to Kevin, “I do hope we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

Kevin looked at Coran like a starving man and the team felt like they should look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dears! My computer had to get wiped so this chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be! Also sorry about the long break! But hey! We're getting season 5 soon so there's that! Also I've said this before but I'll say it again, this is a self indulgent fic so I won't be including canon after season 2 unless I feel like it


	4. Planning and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to have the team meet more of his siblings and a few other family members.
> 
> EDIT: some quick grammar fixes

Last time:

_“We’re going to have a family reunion.”_

* * *

_“Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe!” Coran stepped closer to Kevin, “I do hope we’ll be seeing more of each other.”_

_Kevin looked at Coran like a starving man and the team felt like they should look away._

* * *

So, they’d flown to Carol’s house to pick up Carol, Kevin, and Carol’s husband. They’d left Allura and the Castle Ship with Darla and Linda, who were going to be helping set up the house back in Texas.

The team meeting Kevin had been eventful. Keith had hoped nothing too terrible would happen, but he wasn’t sure about what had happened.

Kevin took one look at Coran and was entirely smitten. He’d followed Coran around until Coran was distracted by Carol’s husband asking about what to bring. This lead to Kevin pulling Keith into the guest room and interrogating him.

He honestly hadn’t been expecting it. First, he was walking down a hallway with a box and next thing he knew he was being pulled into a room by his shirt. Kevin shook him as soon as he closed the door.

“Keith, I need to know everything about him, 대박! What’s his favorite color? Is he single? Do his people even date? Does he have any allergies? What’s his favorite food? Who am I kidding, once he tries Carol’s stir fry that’s what it’s going to be. Holy shit, Keith, he looks like a PRINCE! Is he a prince? 우와! An alien prince. Keith, don’T LEAVE ME IN SUSPENCE I HAVE TO KNOW!”

Kevin looked like he was going to implode from excitement. His hands clasped in front of him and a huge, cheesy smile on his face. This only made Keith more uncomfortable.

“Uh…you’d really have to…ask Lance? About that…He’s closer to Coran than me.”

Kevin looked confused at the thought of that, “Weren’t you in space with him for five years?”

“Kevin…I know this may come as a shock, but I’m awkward.”

* * *

“당신의 친구는 한국어를 모르는가? 그들은 잘 배운다,” Carol was saying something in Korean from her seat in the pod. Keith was angrily looking away from her, not in the mood for whatever she was saying.

“그 소년은 왜 당신이 좋아했었다 그 만화의 한 같이 옷을 입히는가? 그의 부모는 그것 같이 그를 옷을 입는가 아는가?”

Kevin was usually the one that would distract Carol from her complaining, but it looked like he was going to be distracted by Coran for the rest of the trip.

Keith wanted to be out of that pod as soon as possible. He was just hoping Carol’s husband would hurry up and get in. She was a lot nicer to be around when he was there to put her in a good mood.

“따라서 당신은 지금도 여자 친구가 없는가? 남자 친구? 당신은 수치 때문에 저로 부터 그(것)들을 숨기고 있는가?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “No, Carol, I’m not hiding a romantic partner from you.”

“당신은 왜 말하는 한국어 이지 않는가? 당신은 정확하게 말하는 방법을 알고 있다.”

Keith ran his hands down his face, hoping the pod trip would be a fast one.

* * *

The trip was not a fast one.

* * *

Carol had spent the whole ride complaining to her husband about Keith’s lack of a partner. Kevin was no help as he was focused on listening to everything Coran had to say. His only solace was that the team couldn’t understand a word of what Carol was saying.

When they’d finally made it to their home in Texas, Keith was about ready to scream. The team had been a bit impressed when they saw the house.

“Your family owns a _ranch_?!” Lance shouted.

“There was nine of us and our dad. We needed a big house.”

“This is a _Mansion_ and it’s on a _ranch_. Do you have cowboy boots? A ten-gallon hat?”

“…I have boots for riding the horses?”

* * *

Keith’s family’s ranch was a large house with a few million acres of grassland for the sheep and horses. Because none of his siblings really expressed an interest in ranching, they’d since sold a lot of their livestock and rented the ranch out to people for birthday parties and things.

It was also next to the Rio Grande River, making it easy for Sharon to boat up to the house when she got there.

Sharon was the sister that got a boat from their grandfather when he died. Supposedly, she was boating there because she refused to fly. She hadn’t liked flying since that time she fell off a hover bike when they were kids.

* * *

Keith’s 4th oldest sibling, Kelly, or “Elly” as she was going by these days, seemed to have taken Keith being off in space the best out of everyone. She showed up a day after they’d landed and were getting everything settled in.

Elly had hair similar to Harry’s, shoulder length and fluffy. She said shoulder length was the easiest to take care of. Her eyes were a dark purple like the rest of them and she had a few smile wrinkles from years of laughing.

She ran up to Keith and wrapped him in a bear hug, “KEITH! You won!”

Kevin was quick to join in the hug, “Of course he won! He’s our baby brother!”

Being hugged by the two of them tended to make Keith a little self-conscious. Kevin was built like he lived at the gym, and Elly was a body builder with the hobby of hiking in the Himalayas.

Laura had told him it was because Kevin and Elly got Dad’s body type, unlike him, who got their mother’s. Didn’t make him feel any better about how small he was compared to the rest of his family.

Elly and Kevin put him down after a few more minutes of cuddling, “So, Keith, ready to do some serious catching up?”

“On what?”

Elly laughed and lead him over to a picnic table set out in the back. As they sat down, she started asking him all sorts of questions. Where he’d been. If he made any new friends. How he’d found space. If he had any specific areas he liked. Was his favorite color still red? She gave him all her attention, not interested in his team or the castle.

Elly just listened and kept asking him things about his thoughts. She’d have little reactions to everything. Comments to make on things he’d told her that the others said. It was…nice.

When she’d finished asking him questions, he asked her about the new nickname.

“Well…honestly, it was because I missed you.”

“What?”

“When you were little, you couldn’t say your K’s, so you called me “Elly” for the longest time. Then, a few years ago, I was doing my deadlift set, and I realized I really missed that time. So, I just started having people call me “Elly” and here we are.”

* * *

“KEITH! PUT THAT DOWN!”

Keith dropped the bowl of egg salad he was helping make immediately. Carol caught it and looked up at the ceiling, where the shout had come from.

They were in an entirely different room from where Linda was yelling and Keith had no idea how she knew he was holding something.

“I’M KEVIN!”

Keith let out the breath he’d been holding.

“WHAT DID I SAY?”

“YOU CALLED ME KEITH!”

The yelling was suddenly directed at him, “SORRY, KEITH! I MEANT KEVIN!”

* * *

Kevin was sitting with his chin in his hands and a HUGE smitten smile on his face as he listened to Coran talk about a planet he explored which was entirely populated by beings that only spoke in gentle pops and antenna movements.

Coran was helping fix the fence as he did this. The Texas heat leading to him shedding his jacket to reveal a sleeveless shirt underneath.

“Well, I think that’s about it. How am I doing with the fence?”

Kevin nearly melted at having Coran’s gorgeous grin turned to him.

“You’re doing amazing, keep at it.”

Carol would later come by to find that the fence was installed upside down.

* * *

“Linda, I have something to tell you.”

“Keith, no one in this family is cis and straight, we all know you’re gay.”

* * *

Elly was different than the team had imagined. It seemed most of Keith’s siblings were either expected or unexpected and there was no in between. Elly hadn’t been really interested in the team, and they were busy helping Linda set up the party.

No one really ended up talking to her until Keith took her around and introduced her to everyone.

When this happened, Elly apparently latched onto Shiro and was asking him about his workout routine.

“Lots of training for battle, honestly. We fight sparring bots and usually work out separately.”

* * *

Stephen got there a few hours after Elly. He was tired and carrying a bunch of bags and looking like he’d ran a marathon. His wife was holding just as many bags and looked considerably less worn out. Of course, this was the first time Keith had seen Stephen’s wife without her hologram on.

Turns out she had tough, scaled, green skin. She had webbed hands and feet, and fins on her elbows and face. The pair of 12-year-olds now had matching green gills to go with their mother’s.

The twins immediately ran forward, screaming, “UNCLE KEITH!!”

* * *

“Ste- Car- Kev- Ha- El- SHA- DEB- KEITH! I need you to help Kevin and Coran with the living room.”

* * *

The team was sitting at a pair of picnic tables pushed together. Everyone was taking a break from decorating, planning, and cooking.

“So, the one with yellow fins is your niece, D’sm’nda, and the one with purple scales is your nephew, S’ng M’in?”

The team was trying to get a handle on all the family members. Even Lance was having a hard time with all of them.

“Yeah… They’re fun. Feels like I haven’t seen them since they were babies though.”

Shiro said, “Well, we’ve all been gone for five years. Makes sense you’d notice a difference.”

“How’d you not notice you were an alien if your brother’s been dating an alien long enough to have babies…eggs?”

“Babies.”

“Kay thanks, Babies with her?”

Keith sighed, “Hunk, she was wearing a hologram the entire time I knew her.”

“And you didn’t even notice she had a scaly feel to her skin?”

“You know, I did, but what am I supposed to say when someone’s hand is cold and clammy? Stephen, is your girlfriend a fish person or are her hands just kinda cold but always sweaty?”

Hunk nodded, “Fair, fair.”

“So, do you know what planet she’s from?” Pidge asked.

“Stephen’s wife is actually Zipixian, they’re usually all brown or green but since the kids are also part Galra, they look more tropical I guess.”

Coran jumped in, “Oh, I’ve been to Ziphin before. The planet’s mostly freshwater, lots of plants but little landmass.”

The team asked a few more questions before splitting off to go work on their respective projects.

“Thanks again for helping, guys.”

Keith smiled as he listened to the varying words of agreement they sent him.     

* * *

“Now, we’re going to get catering from this restaurant on this planet and this restaurant on another planet.”

Carol, Linda, Hunk, and Coran were all working on the food they were going to be ordering. They had an entire extended family to feed, and three days to get it all set up.

Carol pointed at the nearest sibling walking down the hall, “You know who you are, call the catering for this shop and tell them we need three extra placements.”

* * *

Harry got there a few hours after the rest of them, now they were only waiting for Debbie and Sharon and all of his siblings would be there. Of course, Harry had now gotten over his “missing Keith” mode and decided it was a free-for-all.

“Linda said you have to clean the bathroom.”

“Did Linda say that or did she tell you to do it?”

Harry stared at him for a few minutes before punching him in the arm and walking away.

* * *

“Uncle Keith knows we’re aliens now, right?”

S’ng M’in and D’sm’nda were sitting at the table, coloring in a giant weblum drawing that Hunk had made for them.

“Yeah, so now you don’t have to wear your holograms around him anymore.”

Lance was sat at the table with them, trying to convince them that the weblum was neon orange. He wasn’t succeeding.

S’ng M’in said, “Good, I don’t like the hologram, it’s goofy looking.”

“Well, I like the hologram.”

“You only like it cause Susie M. likes your eyes when it’s on.”

Lance smiled at D’sm’nda, “Ooooh so you like Susie M.?”

D’sm’nda’s face fins frilled out, “I just think she’s nice! She knows how to do all the cool combos in Space Shooter…”

“Oh? Really? What’s she like?”

“She likes playing Space Shooter IX, and she can read faster than anyone in our grade!”

“Your whole grade?!”

“YEAH! She even reads faster than some of the kids older than us!”

“Awesome. I had a crush on a girl like that back home. We were like, ten,” Lance turned to S’ng M’in, “You have anyone you like?”

S’ng M’in’s fins flattened to his face, “No way, all you humans are so squishy looking. Like bubble gum or something.”

* * *

Keith was walking around the yard looking for Carol or Linda, in the hopes that they’d tell him what to clean next. It was then he heard it. The sound of _Voulez-Vous_ by, Swedish pop sensation, ABBA in the distance. He knew it was her. Sharon.

He turned around and saw a boat speeding up the river. At the sound the boat’s engine, everyone else in the yard turned to look.

“Voulez-Vous! (Ah-ha!)”

Sharon was at the wheel, grinning from ear to ear. She looked more human than Galra like the rest of them, but she had fangs and was always wearing deeply tinted sunglasses that covered her eyes completely. Now that he thought about it, had Keith ever seen Sharon’s eyes?

Sharon drove her boat over to the dock and weighed anchor. As she exited her boat, making sure to tie it to the dock, she sent him a two-fingered salute.

“Sup, nerds! Heard you were having a party!”

Keith ran to greet her, “It’s good to see you again.”

Sharon wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a one-armed hug, “So Linda finally let you in on the family secret?”

“Yeah! Wish you guys had told me sooner though…”

“Fair enough. Want me to let you in on another secret?”

Keith felt tired immediately, “There’s more?”

With that, Sharon laughed and let go of him. She raised her hand to her sunglasses and started to pull them off. Keith’s eyes were immediately wide as dinner plates. In that moment, he realized he’d never seen Sharon without her sunglasses. 23 years of life without ever seeing his sister’s eyes.

Upon finally seeing them, he realized why it was such a secret. And Keith had thought Debbie’s eyes were yellow. Sharon’s eyes were completely yellow. Just a solid Galra yellow.

“Yeah, going to school without a hologram was a bit of a bitch, let me tell you. Some of the teachers tried to take my glasses until Linda got me that permit.”

She continued to laugh, slipping her sunglasses back on. She seemed fine, but Keith was pretty sure something was bothering her.

“You even got the coolest eyes.”

Sharon stopped for a moment, for once letting herself look anything but confident. She looked, relieved.

“Ha! Yeah, I missed you guys. We haven’t been on land in a month.”

Keith frowned, “We?”

Sharon gestured to the boat, and when Keith looked up, he saw his least favorite sibling.

Debbie glared down at him from her spot on the boat.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the baby that decided to leave and not fucking tell anyone.”

Debbie looked exactly the same as ever. She still had the scars through her eyebrow and mouth. She still had her hair in a braid to keep it out of the way during her fights.

She was angry, always getting into unnecessary fist fights with people. She was everything Keith was afraid of becoming. Sure, he lost his temper sometimes, but she was just in a constant state of-

Debbie’s eyes widened and she jumped off the ship, running past him, “YOU PIECE OF SHIT, SOLDIER!”

“DEBBIE!”

She was barreling toward the team. Keith ran after her, realizing her target wouldn’t get out unscathed. Sharon was right behind him, gaining on him.

Sharon outright passed him, and jumped at Debbie, tackling her to the ground.

“YOUR WORDS! USE YOUR WORDS!”

“I’M FUCKING PISSED!!”

Debbie and Sharon were locked in a wrestling match. Debbie trying to escape and attack Shiro. Sharon trying to hold Debbie down.

“WALK IT OUT AND TALK IT OUT!!”

“IT’S HIS FAULT KEITH LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE AND HE _KNOWS_ IT!”

The team was watching in shock, Sharon finally winning the grapple and holding Debbie down. Debbie snarled, tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s _your_ fault Keith had to go to war. He was _eighteen_.”

Sharon let Debbie up. Debbie slapped her hands away, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaving toward the house.

Keith looked at the team, then Sharon, then the retreating Debbie. He was left wondering what the hell just happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of Korean:  
> 대박 (Daebak) is a Korean interjection. It means something along the lines of “Wow! Woah!”  
> 우와 (u-wa) is another interjection. It basically means “Wow!”  
> Doesn't your friend know Korean? They will learn.  
> Why is that boy dressed like one of those cartoons you used to like? Do his parents know he dresses like that?  
> So, you still don't have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Are you hiding them from me because of shame?  
> Why aren’t you speaking Korean? You know how to speak correctly.
> 
> So I haven't finished Season 6, but I've already decided that this au is not going to be canon compliant and I'll be putting that in the tags after I finish uploading this chapter.


	5. The End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before through the day of! Sibling shenanigans.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be in the notes at the end! And once again, this isn't canon compliant! This is an au!

KBHFoH Chp 4:

 

Last time:

_“It’s_ your _fault Keith had to go to war. He was_ eighteen _.”_

_Sharon let Debbie up. Debbie slapped her hands away, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaving toward the house._

_Keith looked at the team, then Sharon, then the retreating Debbie. He was left wondering what the hell just happened._

* * *

The day before the Reunion was a lot different than what Keith had expected. He’d expected Debbie to ruin everything because she was prone to causing shit. But Debbie spent most of her time with Sharon and Linda, doing exactly as she was told with robotic efficiency.

When he’d asked Linda about it, Linda looked a bit torn.

“You should ask Debbie or Sharon, Angel,” she’d said before getting called over by Stephen about rooms that their Galran side of the family would be staying in.

Keith had had to think about it for a few moments. He hated talking to Debbie. She’d just say mean things to him, like, “Oh you don’t know? Moron!” or “Don’t fucking talk to me.”

It was never just “Hi” from her, it was always, “Hey, tiny fucker! Get in a fight again? Bet you lost!”

So, Sharon it was. Now Keith just had to find her.

* * *

“And that’s how you stop a stampeding Mil’uaks!”

Kevin was watching Coran with stars in his eyes. The things he was able to learn about alien marine mammals! Kevin had just finished talking about an old project he’d had with whale songs and Coran hadn’t gotten bored or anything.

He’d stayed interested in what Kevin was saying, and added his own ideas. It was so…nice. It felt like his heart was warming up or something.

* * *

Keith looked in the garage, only to find Elly and Shiro laughing about some story with Elly’s work out buddies.

“Hey…have you guys seen Sharon?”

Elly turned to him, “I think she was helping Harry with something? That boy, Lance was with her.”

* * *

D’sm’nda slapped Linda on the back of her leg and started shouting about Linda breaking one of her crayons.

“Ow, that hurt! I’m not playing with you anymore!”

Linda walked away, not actually caring, until D’sm’nda ran after her, raising her hand to hit Linda again.

Linda, a gleam in her eye, picked up D’sm’nda with one hand and threw her.

All Pidge saw was a tiny blur that landed in a pile of pillows and let out a shriek of fear.

* * *

Harry was in the living room with Lance, taping napkins around plastic forks and knives.

“¡Yeah, se creen la última coca-cola en el desierto!”

Harry laughed at whatever it was Lance had said, and responded with something else in, he was guessing, Spanish.

It took them a moment to notice Keith, but when they did they switched back to English. Lance was smiling as he said, “Keith! You didn’t tell me Harry lived in Havana for a few years!”

“Ah, don’t blame him, he doesn’t know. I bounced around a lot when I first realized my love of mountains ranges.”

“You were in Havana?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, I was painting Pan de Guajaibón and a few other places. Hang on, I think I have a few pictures.”

Harry fished out his phone and started looking for pictures. Keith was a bit confused, “So you know Spanish then?”

“Cuban, specifically. My ex said it was a requirement.”

Keith and Lance were quiet for a moment, taking in what Harry had said.

“…wait. YOUR WHAT?!”

“YOU DATED?!”

* * *

“So how did you and Linda meet?” Allura asked.

She’d been interested in knowing for a while now. They seemed to even each other out so perfectly and Allura had always loved knowing details.

Darla blushed a bit, before saying, “To tell the truth, we officially met because Linda and Stephen needed someone to babysit Debbie, Harry, and Keith.”

“Oh?” Allura leaned in a bit, excited.

This made Darla laugh a bit, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Yeah, if you’d asked Linda, she’d have said, “It was true love from the moment I saw her!” but for me I never even noticed! We were in the same grade in school, but Linda and Stephen worked part time to pay for things. It wasn’t until senior year of high school that I had a realized I liked her.”

Allura leaned back a bit, “Oh…so it, it took you a while? So that’s…that’s normal?”

Darla looked confused, “Normal?”

“It’s normal if you take a while? That it’s not “love at first sight?”” Allura looked up at Darla, a bit of fear and hope in her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s completely fine. We all go at our own pace.”

“Oh…okay! So, how did you realize you liked Linda? Was it something big? Something small?”

“She actually asked if I’d come over for dinner with her and her family one night. Then, when I got there, Keith and Harry were in little bowties and said we were playing restaurant and Linda and I were on a date. Then Linda comes running in, with Debbie on her leg, and says, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think they were going to pull this!” and was trying to pull them away from me, and I don’t know what I thought I was doing, but I said, “I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you,” and I’m pretty sure Linda almost fainted.”

Allura pressed her hands to her cheeks and whispered, “And that’s how you got together?”

Darla looked even more awkward, “Well…no, we just kind of started hanging out more, and I asked her what college she was going to, and it turned out we were going to the same one. And I asked if she wanted to be roommates, then she said yes. Then, we moved in together and then I said, “You know, we’ve been around each other all this time, do you want to maybe go on a date?” and she says, “Well, I’ve liked you since, middle school, so that’d be nice.”

Allura couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

* * *

While Keith and Lance were looking at pictures of the mountains in Cuba, a voice broke through their calm.

“걸레!! 당신은 이것을 지불할 것이다!!”

Harry snatched his phone back before turning to Lance and saying, “And that’s our que to leave.”

The two of them laughed and ran off, just in time for Carol to come running in with toothpaste in her hair and a towel around her body.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“Uh…”

“무용한!”

Keith watched her run in the wrong direction and didn’t say a word. Only then, remembering that he forgot to ask Harry about Sharon.

* * *

Kevin smiled from his spot above Coran, on the stairs. Coran smiled right back.

* * *

Keith decided that maybe Hunk would know where Sharon was. Last, he saw Hunk, he was helping Carol in the kitchen.

Fortunately, Hunk was still there. Unfortunately, so was Debbie. Hunk was mixing something and smiling at her. She was quietly cutting out the dough and talking about foods she liked. In the years he’d known her, he’d never seen her so quiet. Keith decided it was best to just ignore her, just in case.

“Hey, Hunk…have you seen Sharon?”

Debbie looked up to him and crushed the dumpling in her hand.

“Shit.”

“Oh, that’s fine, we can fix it. Sorry Keith, I haven’t seen her for hours.”

Keith nods and turns to leave, only for Debbie to ask him if she can talk to him alone.

* * *

And Keith isn’t sure what possessed him in that moment, but he said sure. Which was how he ended up in a bathroom, talking with Debbie, and she’d…apologized.

“I’m sorry, Keith. You didn’t deserve how I treated you when we were younger.”

“What?”

“Five years ago, I got in a bad fight…and my anger got the better of me, and I lost a lot that day. It was…it was an eye opener. I’m actually going to Anger Management, and the reason I’m living with Sharon is because she’s a good support system. I…I know it doesn’t make it better, apologizing. You don’t have to forgive me or anything. But I wanted you to know that you deserve an apology.”

* * *

Keith was walking around in a bit of a daze. He hadn’t been expecting that of Debbie at all. He’d expected her to call him names or complement him on something with a thinly veiled insult.

Carol was calling him, so Keith floated over to help out.

* * *

Keith could hear Debbie apologizing to Harry from his spot under the window.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“You’re sorry? You mean for that time you punched the wall and a picture frame fell on me?”

“No! Well…I mean, that too.”

Keith tried to hide his laughter. He really did.

* * *

Pidge watched Sharon holding ice over the back of Carol’s neck.

“Sharon, if you don’t throw that away, I’m going to get mad.”

Sharon laughed, “Okay!” and shoved the ice cube down Carol’s shirt.

* * *

“Lance! Lance, I need your help!”

Lance turned around, confused about why Keith was calling out to him. Keith looked like he’d never seen anything more amazing in his life. His eyes were sparkling as he grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him away from his spot in the backyard.

Harry followed after, his wide eyes taking in everything.

“Lance, you’ve gotta show them.”

Lance looked up and saw Keith’s siblings, minus Harry, Kevin, and Linda, staring back at him. They all had confused looks on their faces. Shiro was already there, laughing at something and looking like he was going to die.

Keith held up his hands, “Okay, you guys. Like this, I say Vol- you say –Tron. Vol-!”

His siblings were frowning, “Vol…tron?”

The look of shock on Lance’s face could never be replicated. Harry squinted at his older siblings.

One of them shouted back, “IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE COMPLICATED!”

* * *

“Has anyone seen Kevin? He’s supposed to be setting up the streamers!”

* * *

“Debbie, why is my brush in your room?”

“Elly, I have more hair than you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means whatever you want it to mean, baldi- OW!”

* * *

Keith and Harry were in their old room, showing the team Keith’s old hover board.

“Yeah, it was awesome! They even got the red one!”

“Keith likes red because he says it’s faster.”

“It was faster!”

* * *

Carol was staring at Keith, who was in her room and had one of her snacks opened.

“I must be hallucinating. Because I was sure you knew better.”

Keith slowly put the snack bag back where he found it and closed the drawer.

“Carol…”

“But a hallucination can’t be this stupid.”

Carol took a step toward him and Keith was pretty sure he was dead.

“LIND- AUGH!”

and there was silence.

* * *

 

Debbie was helping Hunk again. Pleased that he had such a calm energy around him. It was like sitting on the boat by herself, just staring at the ocean.

"You have a real calming energy about you, you know?"

"Ha, that's what my mom and Lance always say."

"It's a good quality. I'm glad Keith had you while you were up there."

* * *

“Hey Sharon, remember that time when you were 11 and you almost squared up with a 6-year-old because he was picking on Keith?” Elly asked.

“Yeah?”

“That was funny as hell.”

* * *

Keith hadn’t expected to find Kevin in a closet with Coran like a pair of high schoolers, but today was a day of surprises it seemed.

Upon seeing Keith, Kevin had immediately detached himself from Coran’s mouth and said, “Hi, Keith. What’s- What’s going on?”

* * *

“Linda!”

Keith was running at top speed toward the backyard, hoping to get to Linda before Kevin caught him.

“Linda!”

Keith could feel Kevin’s fingers almost grabbing the back of his shirt.

“Linda!!”

He saw her lifting her head to look at him as he burst out the back door.

“You have to listen to me! Kevin was-!”

Kevin quick tackled Keith and put him in a headlock, using his superior musculature and height to keep him quiet.

“FOLDING BLANKETS! Just like you told me!” Kevin shouted over him.

* * *

 

"You know, I was worried, but this kind of grand gesture seems to be good for you."

Shiro was smiling from his spot next to Linda. He was so happy for Keith.

* * *

Keith was laughing about Pidge telling everyone what they’d witnessed since coming here. He and his siblings seemed a lot more fun from an outsider’s perspective.

“And she just threw her! It was amazing! I wish I could do that to Matt.”

* * *

From another room, Keith could hear one of his siblings shouting, “PUT ON A SHIRT, YOU SLUT!”

“DON’T SLUT SHAME YOUR BROTHER!”

And Linda took care of it.

* * *

“YOU’RE FUCKING ADOPTED!”

“WE’RE LITERALLY ALL ALIEN HYBRIDS, DEBBIE! HOW DID YOU LUCK OUT AND ADOPT THE OTHER ALIEN HYBRID?!”

Harry and Debbie were wrestling in the living room. Apparently, Debbie was told to do something and tried to make Harry do it.

Harry wasn’t about to let her succeed in where he failed with Keith.

* * *

“FEEL THE WRATH OF THE VULTURE, KEEFERS!”

Keith was suddenly grabbed by his ankles and pulled off of his chair. He looked up from his spot on the ground to find it occupied by Elly. She grinned at him, daring him to fight her on it.

He thought over his training, he thought over Elly’s. He might be able to contest her.

* * *

Keith won against Elly for the first time ever and somehow still ended up sharing the chair.

* * *

Harry, Sharon, and Debbie sat outside with Keith that night, eating a bag of sea salt and vinegar potato chips.

“So, did you go to any of those stars, Keith?”

“I dunno…I think we went past a few stars.”

“You should ask that princess what stars you visited.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They stared at the stars for a while, until they heard Kevin’s voice saying, “Where are my chips? Who took my chips?!”

Harry sat up, “Keith we have to go hang out in your castle…immediately.”

The four of them stood up and booked it for the castle.

* * *

The morning of the reunion was uneventful. Everyone sat around, everything was already set up. Then came the Galran ship, all purples and dark pinks. They landed in a field across from the Castle Ship, and with that, it was time for Keith to meet the rest of his family.

* * *

“So, Keith, you’ve met Tarra already, over video, but this is Tarra. She’s head of the family.”

She was a lot taller than the camera gave her credit for. She was at least eight feet tall and looked like she could break his back with her little finger. Keith couldn’t help but think she looked awesome.

She gave him a quick salute and said, “I was always a fan of the Voltron coalition. You fought well, youngling.”

* * *

“KAFFIR LEAVE STEPHEN ALONE AND MEET YOUR BABY COUSIN!”

Kaffir jumped a bit, and quick ran to where Tarra and Linda were introducing Keith to various cousins and aunts and uncles.

Stephen smirked and knocked over the game they were playing, making it so that he won by default.

* * *

“We were part of the nomadic Galran race, so we weren’t involved in the war. Your mother was the only one that took part in it.”

“Wow…so she’s really gone?”

“Well, at least you had your father.”

Keith shrugged, “Oh, no, my father’s dead.”

“What? Oh, I’m so sorry. It must have been fairly recent and I…quiznak.”

Keith’s face remained carefully blank, “My father’s been dead for 15 years.”

“What? But I received word from him-! “

Keith and every single one of his siblings said, “He’s dead to this family!”

* * *

“Keith, this is your great uncle, M’tho. He works as a dancer.”

Uncle M’tho was a hugger and made sure to comment on Keith’s lack of claws.

* * *

“Keith! This is Fr’nco’r! She’s my wife’s mother!”

Keith shook hands with another Zipixian woman, she seemed to like him, ruffling his hair and complementing his outfit.

* * *

“Hey, Lance, have you seen Harry? Linda needs him to meet one of our cousins.”

Lance shrugged, and called out to the crowd of people, “¡Ay, Ojazos! Keith’s looking for you!”

The crowd seemed to part and Harry made his way over.

Keith squinted at Lance, “Wait, what?”

“What?” Harry asked.

“What’d you call my brother?”

Keith moved into a fighting stance, ready to stand up for his brother. He had no idea what that word meant, but he was ready to fight because only he could make fun of Harry.

Lance rolled his eyes, “It’s just a nickname, Keith.”

“Everyone gets a nickname, Angel Bean.”

With that, Harry grabbed Keith by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him off to go find Linda.

* * *

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

One of Keith’s older cousins was in a ring with Kevin. They cracked their neck, “I’ve never fought a hybrid before. You think you can handle it?”

Kevin smiled, all sunshine and rainbows, “I think I’ll grind you to dust.”

The two of them lunged at the other.

* * *

Stephen and Linda shouted, “The cake’s ready!”

All the little kids ran to them, screaming about sugar. S’ng M’in was at the front of the line, already with a plate in his hands.

* * *

“D’sm’nda, she can’t swim with you, she has fur like a chinchilla’s.”

* * *

Kevin was off getting more food, while Coran sat at the table. Just as Kevin was out of sight, four people sat down around him. Linda, Stephen, Carol, and Elly.

Linda started, “Hi, Coran.”

“I’m sure you know why we’re here,” Stephen said.

Coran was a picture of composure. He gently lifted his cup to his lips and took a drink. As he set down his cup, he said, “I would have to assume it’s because of Kevin and I’s relationship.”

“No, no, just a few questions about you. Kevin can make his own choices.”

 Coran kept his composed posture, “Alright then.”

“So, you can’t speak, Korean?”

“Not yet.”

Carol leaned toward Stephen, “그는 한국어를 배울 필요가 있다.”

Stephen nodded, “그는 그러나 좋게 보인다. 나는 그의 콧수염을 좋아한다.”

Linda rolled her eyes, nudging Stephen with her elbow before sneering, “나는 그가 Kevin를 위한 좋은 적합다는 것을 생각한다. 우리는 좀더 그를 협박해야 한다. 우리는 그가 있을 수 없다 알고 있 우리가 그를 좋아하는.”

Elly nodded before shoving some more food at Coran, “Eat some of this.”

She bumped Linda a bit, “그는 모를 것이다. 그는 좋게 보인다. 그는 그가 가치가 있는 처럼 그를 돌볼 것이다. 그는 또한 재료 Kevin 바보 같은 대화를 대략 경청한다..”

Carol jumped up out of her seat, and slammed her palms on the table, “해양 포유 동물은 재미있는 주제이다!!

Elly jumped up as well and pointed at Coran, “좋아, 그러나 그것 보링을 잠시 후에 얻을 수 있다! 그러나 이 녀석은 바보 같은의 동일 분량을 말한다! 그것은 좋은 품질이다!”

Coran kept eating the food that Elly put in front of him. He didn’t look disturbed at all. Linda kept her eyes on him, watching every move he made.

Finally, she waved her hand, “You seem nice,” then, to her siblings, “Let’s go.”

With that, all four of them melted back into the crowd of family members.

Kevin came back, “Sorry I took so long! That line is murder.”

Coran smiled, “괜찮아요. Your siblings kept me company.”

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of meeting new people, and getting comments on his appearance and his time as a paladin of Voltron.

It was…amazing. He’d never have imagined his already packed family could get any bigger. He was happy that his friends could be there too, meeting his whole family with him.

Keith smiled and leaned back in his chair. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Thanks for reading! It's been fun!
> 
> Translations:  
> “Yeah, they think they’re the last Coca-Cola in the desert.”  
> “SLUT! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!”  
> “USELESS!”  
> “Ay, Big Eyes! Keith’s looking for you!”  
> “He needs to learn.”  
> “He seems nice though. I like his mustache.”  
> “I think he’s a good fit for Kevin. We should intimidate him a bit more. We can't have him knowing we like him.”  
> “He won't know. He seems nice. He will take care of him like he deserves. He also listens to the goofy stuff Kevin talks about.”  
> “Marine mammals are an interesting subject!”  
> “Yeah, but it can get boring after a while! But this guy says the same amount of goofy! That's a good quality!”  
> “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! Hey guys! Because I'm old and was there for the horror that happened I have to say it: I don't own Voltron or the Characters.  
> So this idea popped up a while back for me, and I'd finally talked about it with some people. Which lead to this beauty.  
> I hope you like it! Also sorry for any mischaracterization, this is my first time writing a vld fic so I'm kind of feeling it out as I go.


End file.
